ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
EDL Data Logs
Several EDL documents have been leaked by unknown groups ever since its creation but only few caught the attention worldwide. The original documents were stored on their facility somewhere in South America. Alien Investigation Bureau The FBI of the EDL, the Alien Investigation Bureau specializes in intelligence gathering and security service. Unlike the other stealth organizations of the EDL, the AIB operates in public (secretly of course). The AIB was created after the First Pegassa Crisis in 1962, to monitor alien activities on Earth and eliminating hostile invaders in secrecy. Members of the AIB had their brains modified to counter the use of psychic powers against them and also to prevent aliens to learn of their true identities. The current Director of AIB is somebody named Reito, after the previous Director was killed in an accident. Ball Tank (Kugelpanzer) After looking through the Kugelpanzer located on the Kubinka Tank Testing Grounds Wartime Artifacts Building, several members of the EDL created an idea to recreate the Kugelpanzer as their own vehicle, taking over the role as a scout and light attack vehicle. The tank will be equipped with a pair of railguns and crewed by one man. There are currently no plans on putting such vehicle into service. Of course, this vehicle has it's own theme song. Bladebane Around 2 years ago, the EDL wanted a vehicle that can carry the most powerful cannon ever that is also cheap and easy to maintain. Unfortunately the project took forever too finish and it was cancelled in favor of ion cannon on wheels. The result is the Bladebane, a ridiculously light vehicle that carries a Grade-2 ion cannon (Grade-2 stands for city destroying). It comes with 6 wheels, a relatively powerful engine, and 2 drivers. The cannon can only be fired while stationary due to design faults. The cannon is maintained by 2 engineers and 1 gunner, bringing the amount of crew to 5 men. The cost for one Bladebane is around $4 billion dollars, which is very cheap considering it's weapon. Bureau of Mercenary and Assassins The Bureau of Mercenary and Assassins (BMA) is an organization composed of mercenaries, assassins, hitmans, and small-time terrorists. They work in the shadows and serves those who pays for their services which includes: stalking, hacking, assassination, stealing, peace disruption, company ordeals, hijacking, smuggling, guarding, and manipulation. Due to the limited budget the UN gave each month, BMA mercenaries are sometimes hired by the EDL to eliminate presumably hostile aliens. The BMA is not a problem of the EDL as they never try to disrupt the operations of the EDL. The origins of the BMA is stated in many books published in the early 15th century, where they operated in various parts of Europe and Asia, as well as North America and Africa. The organization is often involved in many major events in world's history although their presence are mostly unknown except for various national agencies. During the First Gulf War, the BMA begins to smuggle oils to various parts of the world to maximize their profit, an activity that made them infamous within the Middle Eastern community. Currently the BMA consists of 453 members with various degrees of professionalism. The current leader of the organization is unknown, so does most of their high ranking members. Their weapons includes those previously used by military arms around the world and a small amount of stolen technology from the aliens, which includes plasma weapons. One of the most well known mercenaries of the BMA is CODENAME, who has reportedly killed 4,000 people in 3 years and has commited numerous acts that is described the Interpol as "unpleasant and disturbing". Recent reports suggests that the BMA has taken interest in buying weapons from the EDL, an interest that may save us from going broke one day. Chainsword Apparently our R&D department went overboard again. This time they made a chainsaw-sword hybrid. I'm not sure how will that works against aliens but it's way too dangerous to be used. While the fear factor will certainly stick, it's too impractical to use. Not to mention that it's heavy AF. Besides, it looks- Pvt. Wyatt was later found dead. Witnesses heard the sound of a chainsaw moments before his demise. Dark World The Dark World is a world where Earth is ruled by the edgy emo overlord called 'Rypr King'. In this world, humans are hunted by the Rypr King's army and Ultras never existed. This dark and twisted world shows several kaijins and a kaiju that we may encounter at any time including: *Bloomer: Bloomers are small flying flowers. The Dark World variant of police dogs, Bloomers are much more dangerous as they use human corpses as their nests. *Crypt: Humans who serves the Rypr King as necromancers, Crypts can raise dead beings for their own needs. *Gnt: Towering zombies that feeds on plants, especially beenstalks which are common on the Dark World. There are many variants of Gnts including: **Normal Gnt: The standard Gnts. **Metal Gnt: Gnts with body armor. **Riot Gnt: Gnts with riot gear. **Zamboni Gnt: Zamboni Gnts are Gnts riding giant zambonis. **Float Gnt: Gnts that can fly in short distances. **Gargntuar: Larger than average Gnts. *Ryp: The footsoldiers of the Rypr King. Essentially armored humans with spider legs, these fast-moving centaur is surely a frightening sight to see. *This Guy: The monster known only as 'This Guy' as coined by a rookie is a terrifying beast that roams the ruins of the capital city of the Dark World. A gigantic monster with a lot of heads (possibly ten or more) is probably the last thing you want to see, not to mention it's height of 666 meters (around the size of Demon Zogu). This Guy is certainly something you don't want to mess up with. While clearly dangerous and undeniably creepy, the world has provided us with useful information which includes hunting techniques as well as social downfall of mankind. It is unknown if the Dark World is an alternate reality version of this world or a much more sinister reincarnation of something else... Delta Emergency Control Kit The Delta Emergency Control Kit (DECK or ΔECK) is a modular armor system developed by Alchemy Stars for riot control. The kit consists of a belt, a gun, a walkie-talkie-like device, as well as a manual describing it's use, inputs, as well as several issues and solutions to fix them. The DECK starts as an offshoot of the iPhone Faiz modular armor system project. The project is privately funded by several scientists of Alchemy Stars as well as Interpol. The project was finished in 2013, where despite being rushed into service, it quickly gained the support of many police agencies around the globe. It is estimated that around 333 stations have received or at least used the DECK by 2018. The walkie-talkie-like device, often called Delta Phone, is an important part of the kit and arguably the most important. After saying a certain input, the modular armor system begins to deploy itself around the user before sealing the user inside the armor. A certain input is also used to unseal the user and thus cancelling the use of the armor. The listed inputs of the phone includes: * "Transform / Henshin / etc.," - Deploys the modular armor system * "Burst" - Allows the Delta Gun to fire 3 consecutive shots. It can fire 4 times before it needs to be recharge. * "Recharge" - Recharges the Delta Gun. * "Rocket Jet" - Summons the Delta Bike, a big rocket powered hovering motorcycle armed with laser cannons and photon missiles. * "Finisher" - An input that has never been tested by anybody. * "Restore" - Unseals the armor and returns the armor back to the belt. The performance of the DECK is considered satisfactory as it quickly strikes fear among the minds of the people due to it's appearance and the disturbing red aura that emits from the armor. The red aura are actually smokes that emits from the over-engineered machinery that runs the suit, despite having the most advanced cooling systems to prevent it from overheating. Other problems includes addiction (possibly from the cooling system), mechanical problems, and low visibility. Die Glocke The Die Glocke (german for 'The Bell') is an alien spacecraft originating from a civilization far away from this galaxy. The bell shaped saucer weighs 200 tons and is 6 meters tall. The material used to create the spacecraft is unknown. The spacecraft is propelled by a small unidentified hover engine with several steampunk-looking boilers beside it. The Die Glocke was first founded by a German officer who was hunting a deer on the Polish border, where he finds a burned patch on the forest with the Die Gloke on a crater. The saucer was then taken into a facility codenamed Der Riese where it was studied extensively until the war ended. The facility was abandoned by the scientists afterwards until the early 1960s, when the EDL re-discovered the facility during a scouting mission and was surprised to find the Die Glocke intact and in a preserved condition as if it was untouched. After series of experiments, the hover technology and free-power energy was later utilized by the EDL for their machines and generators. The Die Glocke remains preserved on Der Riese, now a museum with many collection of experimental weapons from the 20th century. EX Cow An absurd creature made by the insane minds of Alchemy Star's Bio-Engineering Division, the EX Cow is a normal cow injected with the EX serum created by an Alien Mephilas back in 2004. Unfortunately for the Bio-Engineering Division (or to the delight of the cow), the serum did nothing other than increasing it's size, with it being as large as a rhino. Obviously this is considered a failure and the cow was sold to a farmer in Kansas. Gamelot Gamelot (also known as Camelot in Western sources) was a galactic bounty hunter who met a gruesome end by the hands of Ultraman Dent. He was tasked on killing Ultraman Dent in exchange of 200,000 space credits and thus he landed on Earth and wrecked havoc in order to lure Dent out. Unfortunately during his attack on City (yes, it's literally named that), he directly attacked Aeria and she was gravely injured and stayed in hospital for 2 months. An enraged Dave Knight transforms into Ultraman Dent and his brute strength outmatched the bounty hunter's protective shell and he was brutally killed after 3 minutes. Grammar Nazi As the internet is an open and a very dangerous place, it's no surprise that you will meet different kinds of people. From the average users that expresses their opinions carefully to the social justice warriors that can't keep their mouth shut about the non-existent equality. One of the more common internet users are grammar nazis or those with an obsession with fixing every single typo that anyone says. These kinds of people are usually hated for various reasons, just like the Nazis. However CIT fishers points out the possibility of secret society based on grammar correctness. These Grammar Nazis (with caps) is an organization that focuses on the perfection of grammar and possibly the ones who did the Web Holocaust a couple of months ago. Deletion of comments and harrasment due to grammar mistakes are possibly one of their activities and even some speculates that the online dictionary is their creation. While this theory sounds stupid yet plausible, further investigation is needed. P.S. What's next? A communist phone company? G.W Leopard A prototype vehicle built by MAC in the early 1990s, the Geschützwagen Leopard is a self-propelled gun based on the chassis of the Leopard 1. The G.W Leopard is armed with a 150 mm artillery gun that can fire AP shells or HEAT shells. While test results proved this vehicle to be satisfactory, it was put into storage and later sold to a museum, due to the advent of railguns. Intercepted Messages The EDL has a collection of intercepted messages and people can say that the communications department is obsessed with collecting all of them. Alchemy Stars Bio-Engineerng Department, 11 May 2016 Scientist 1: We got more samples of the EX serum. What should we do with it? Scientist 2: I don't know. Maybe make another EX animal? Scientist 3: What? EX Giraffe? Scientist 2: It might end up with a longer neck or a second head... Scientist 3: What about EX Sheep? Scientist 1: You want a fat sheep choking you to death with its wool or something? Scientist 3: What about an EX Snake? Scientist 1 and 2: That might be a good idea. We'll talk to the chief later. House No. 217, Wider Street, Los Angeles, 21 May 2016 Man 1: Yo bro, how ya doin? Man 2: Just fine man. Nothing bad. Man 1: You got the stuff ready? Man 2: Yeah, spent the whole night finishing them. Man 1: It beter be worth it. Man 2: Yeah. Scout: Bug has intercepted possible attack transmission. Do you copy HQ? HQ: Affirmative. Stay there until we got all we need. iPhone Faiz In 2008, Arcle Inc. released a new model of the popular iPhone series. The iPhone Faiz is a variant of the 5th phone of the long running iPhone series. With added features including a modular button system and a male variant of the Siri, the phone quickly gained popularity amongst the global audience partly due to it's rather aggressive marketing campaign. Of course, a phone this popular will gain the attention of the EDL. Instead for communications, the EDL experimented on the idea of using the iPhone Faiz as a modular armor system, where pressing a certain code will immedietly cause the user to automatically equip themselves with a specially made power armor. It took 10 years for the EDL to finally create a belt that works together with the phone and now they just need to wait for the approval of the Director to test the new gadget out. Locksh-s Locksh-s (formerly formally known as Lockseeds) are experimental modules used by the Experimental Combat Suits for Training the Sad and Young program. The Lockseeds gained their nickname (and later official name) due to the terrible performances and the sounds made by the modules, with the awful module armor additions adding further insult. Thus the program was disbanded and was replaced by the much more successful Universal Infantry Powered Armor program, the Locksh-s are kept on a storage. The Locksh-s that have been made are: * Orang-: An orange-based module that adds a samurai-like plates on the upper parts of tue suit. It was the primary module for the suit but since nobody enjoys using Orang-, it was repeatedly and deliberately broken by the testers. * Ban(y)ana: A banana-based module that gives the user a spear and armor. Unfortunately there is a flaw on the module that allows people to 'peel' the armor. * DurIan: A durian-based module that gives the user spiked armor and a flail. The smell made by using the module quickly ensured that nobody will ever use it. * Meron: A melon-based module that gives the user a free mech. However, the mechs won't respond to orders and thus it was shelved early. * Chewwy: A cherry-based module that instantly explodes when used. The high death rates and unfixable problems ensures its demise. * 23|<0|\|5: The peak and final nail in the coffin of the program is the unusable module that nobody can spell. It's general uselessness makes it being considered as one of the worst things ever made and the module was left to rot on the storage. Maga Orochi On the 17th of September 2016, UNVER construction crew found a large fossilized remains of the being called 'Maga Orochi' in Flores, Indonesia. We were so baffled with this creature, that we had to call Jugruss Jagura to help us. According to Jagura, Maga Orochi first appeared 75,000 years ago, causing the Toba Catastrophe and nearly caused the extinction of humanity. The beast was then killed or died for unknown reasons and was buried underground. Juggler also said that his original goal was to unseal Maga Orochi but he never knew of its exact location and status, as well as the death of Gai Kurenai bringing his plans to a permanent stop. UNVER decided to leave Maga Orochi on the site but blocked any civilian access. Mars Mars was a planet similar to Ancient Greece and members of the Alchemy Stars can agree that the legends and civilization of the Ancient Greece were based on the events that transpired on Mars. A long time ago when the first humans started to appear, there was a war in Mars between the Royal Ultras and the Titan Ultras. The Royal Ultras wanted to overthrow the Titan Ultras as they see them as unfit. The Royal Ultras emerged victorius and took Olympus Mons as their new capital. The Titan Ultras were later banished into various places with no hope of returning. The humans of Mars (Martians for the sake of texting) praised the Ultras and created many structures and performed many rituals under the name of the Royal Ultras. When it seems that things are going on plan, A Titan Ultra stole the Spark of Olympus, the artifact that powers the Royal Ultras, and throws it into space. Prometheus later disappeared but he gave a box to a young Ultrawoman. In pure curiosity, she opened the box and she unleashed the Gudis virus, causing chaos and destruction on the planet. The once green planet turned into a rusty red desert and the Gudis roamed the planet for thousands of years until they were wiped out by Ultraman Great, the last remaining descendant of a Titan Ultra. Ondul Seijin Ondul Seijin is an alien of the Waey race from Planet BOARD. Ondul Seijin arrived on Earth at night but came across a house on fire with people on board. He proceeded to save several people except for the parents of a kid, which would haunt him for several weeks. After recovering from the burns he suffers, he began his quest to save people and met with Boro-Boro Seijin, a friendly alien of the same race that has the same goal as he does. Things would later go differently when Planet BOARD was destroyed by Hopundead and Boro-Boro Seijin turning insane due to him believing that his body is falling apart (for no apparent reason). It would later get worst when he gets to meet Mukorosu Seijin and Saikyou Seijin, two hostile Waeys that are interested only with power (electricity). Thus began the Waey Civil War, where Ondul fights against Boro-Boro, Mukorosu, and Saikyou for the title as the last Waeyan. Operation Arrowhead In 2009, several high ranked members of the EDL wanted to invade Somalia and clear the place from the pirates. This plan was frozen and was never remembered for a couple of years now. Somalia now is still a pirate nation, where acts of violance and corruption are very common. Several members of the GUTS Black Buster Corps is spying around the nation and tries their best to prevent ship hijackings as well as infiltrating and destroying the most powerful crime family there. Operation Arrowhead was meant to be a frontal assault but it seems that the EDL decided to go covert ops on this one. Operation Cold Waters Operation Cold Waters was an infamous naval operation conducted by the EDL and its sub-divisions that ended with the near-complete annihilation of the EDL Navy. Conducted in the Northern Atlantic, reports of fishing boats and cargo ships mysteriously disappearing intrigued the EDL enough that they started investigating the problem. Unfortunately the problem was not caused by a single monster, but an entire legion of aquatic monsters led by a Gakuzom. TBA Operation Flickering Embers Operation Flickering Embers was a dangerous mission conducted by DASH Europe. In 2015, a UFO was spotted hovering above Hamburg and abducted several civilians. DASH Europe was quickly dispatched to the scene and after 13 seconds of intense aerial combat, the UFO was taken down and landed on a railway station. The commander in charge of the mission, only named Commander, ordered the ground units near the crash site to raid the UFO and subdue all opposition. Not long afterwards, the DASH ground units spotted several aliens, including Zarabs, Nackles, Guts, and a Temperor, lead by a Mephilas. Outnumbered and certainly underpowered, the DASH ground unit desperately tries to defend their location until help appears. Their efforts paid off when a mix of GUTS infantry and MAC armored fighting vehicles rolled into the scene, subduing all the aliens and saved Hamburg from certain destruction. Total casualties are 13, 5 civilians, 3 police officers, and 5 DASH ground units, with hundreds injured or missing. The UFO identified to be a Neo-class stealth scout UFO, was later dismantled and rebuilt as a monument on the city it crashed on. Operation Straight Out of Nowhere In 1992, EDL North America was told to raid a landed UFO in the middle of Los Angeles. Unfortunately, there was a city scale riot and thus they were forced to hide in a bar for 3 days. After the riot stopped, the team rushed to get inside the UFO, and thanks to their driver's 'expert' driving skills, they caused a huge traffic jam that clogged the entire state for 8 hours. After locating the UFO (which moved to the city outskirts), they breached inside the UFO and after they subdued all the aliens, they found a computer that contains a CD track belonging to a popular and controversial band native to Los Angeles. The UFO was then towed and scrapped by the EDL. The CD is currently kept inside the base of GUTS United States - West Coast. Operation Underaged Madness Operation Underaged Madness was a mission for the SSP where they are told to spy on and capture a man who is assumed to be both a pedophile and a complete pain in the @55 for the neighbourhood. Several hours of spying reveals some disturbing facts which includes him being (somewhat) obsessed with 10 year old idols and a dark chamber underneath his house. Thus the SSP was dispatched to break into his house and capture the man before any harm can be done. The man was locked in space with no food whatsoever and his house was demolished and turned into a small garden for the neighbourhood later on. Our... Our... is a series of documents made by the EDL to describe themselves in an honest manner. Methods of Execution Our methods of execution are caried. The EDL normally splits executions by their methods into 3 parts: * Old: The classic methods of execution used from the first century to 1955. ** Cement Shoes: The prisoner's feet is cased on a block of concrete before the executioner throws them to the bottom of a shallow water. ** Gunshot: The prisoner is shot in the head by marksmans. ** Hanging: The classic hanging. Ropes are available in seperate packages. * Modern: The new methods of execution used from the 1960s to present day. ** Death by Cringe: The prisoner is forced to listen to various cringy songs from various worlds, with hidden subliminal messages that will kill them. ** Death Sting: A 'stinger' containing lethal doses of poison that is injected to the one executed. ** Microwave Frying: Prisoners are placed on a room where they will be fried alive using an experimental anti-kaiju microwave technology. * Overkill: Methods of executions that are made for those who commited the most violent or dangerous of crimes. ** Field of Fire: A group of prisoners are placed on a desert when suddenly, groups of bombers drops napalm bombs from the sky to burn them. ** Red Fall: The prisoner is thrown off a chasm with the bottom of the chasm filled with spikes to ensure that the prisoner dies. ** Tactical Nuke: The name says it all. A group of prisoners (min. 14 people) are placed in the middle of a giant circle until a nuclear shell/missile exploded directly on the circle, instantly killing them. Voted as No. 1 in Top 10 Execution Methods. Methods of Interrogation Our methods of interrogation are varied, from the standard police-style interrogation, to our much more brutal ways to make people speak. We can all agree that the results are worth the try, with 63% rate of success and 88% belief that 50% chances of dying is guaranteed. Our methods of interrogations are: * Cop Style: The standard by-the-book interrogation held in the interrogation room. This method is considered by many to be the most boring an impractical ways of making the suspect open up their mouths. * Drive/Flyby: If things aren't enough, then we'll take them on a high speed trip using a car, helicopter, or airplane to scare them enough that they'll finally speak. The 80% death rate caused by heart attacks from this method of interrogation is considered acceptable. * The Old Fashioned Way: The brutal part of interrogation reserved for the bad ones. The 100% death rate caused by this method is considered satisfactory. * Vahlen's Brain: Vahlen's Brain is a room used back in the 1990s to interrogate aliens by reading their brainwaves and making recreation of events from their memories. While aliens tend to die 3 days after using the room, reading the brainwaves and recreating the memories of humans usually ends up with either nothing, NSFWs, or just plain terrible. Planets With Life (currently) So far, the EDL has identified over 60 planets with life signs on it. Most of them are the places for the unfriendly aliens, some of them are mysterious, and few of them have Ultras. This may not be a complete list but the EDL's current database logs only holds 18 known planets: *Akreizoikum: Akreizoikum (sometimes called Akre) is a newly formed planet of the Aegis System. It is very hot but rumours from aliens said that a very powerful monster sleeps at the core of the planet. *Black Star: The Black Star is the homeworld of the various Saucer Monsters that attacked Earth in the 1980s. Little is known about it but it's confirmed that the Black Star is a rouge planet and has a potential to collide with Earth in 2980. *Centauri B-4: Centauri B-4 is the homeworld of several intellectual and well known aliens including Alien Chamuda, Dada, Alien Fanton, and Gigi. Centauri B-4's defenses are known to be impenetrable as the Grand Fleet of Centauri M-8 was completely wiped out in 45 minutes. *Centauri M-8: Centauri M-8 is the homeworld of several infamous aliens including Giragas, Alien Nacke, Alien Pitt, and Alien Sran. Due to overpopulation and complete lack of resources, they attacked Centauri B-4, only to fail miserably as their Grand Fleet was completely destroyed. *Land of the Reionyx: The Land of the Reionyx is located near the center of the Milky Way Galaxy. It is the training place of Ultraman Belial and his students. *Mars: There's a log that explains the history of Mars in detail. *Land of Flash: The Land of Flash is the hometown for many Ultras. Their history is still unknown to humans as they are incredibly secretive and strict regarding their past. *Planet Altra: Planet Altra is the hometown of the Ultra Force (Scott, Chuck, and Beth). These are the permanent settlement for the former citizens of the Land of Flash dissastisfied with the rules. Planet Altra is very militarized as the members of the Ultra Force were members of the Altra Guardian Army when they were teenagers. *Planet Apple: A planet famous for its chickens. Apparently the chickens from this planet are slightly larger than their Earth counterparts. *Planet Horus: A prison planet used by the Space Police to contain the most dangerous aliens. The planet was originally a mining colony of the Baltans until the resources on the planet ran out. The Space Police bought the planet afterwards and it became a prison planet ever since. The current officer in charge of running the facility is Lupercal, the Alien Empera infamous for killing Sanguinis, the child of the emperor of Planet Empera. *Planet Icarus: The homeworld of Alien Icaruses. The planet's atmosphere is said to cause hallucinations and their buildings defies the laws of physics. *Planet Liner: The 23rd planet on the Raida System, also the 8th planet of the Sei Raida subsystem, Planet Liner is a desert planet with large rocks and almost no trace of civilizations. However in 200, several tourist aliens who had visited the planet said that the native people who called themselves 'Imagine' lives in train carts. It can only be assumed that the planet is filled with railroads and train stations as well. *Planet Metron: The homeworld of Alien Metrons. Known for being the largest producer of natural tobacco and cigarettes on the galaxy cluster. *Planet Nackle: The former homeworld of the Alien Nackles. A devastating civil war destroyed most of the planet and forced the surviving inhabitants to travel through space. *Planet Ruin: A planet filled with ruins of buildings. Theories suggests that the Ultra Overlord lives on the planet. *TOY-1: The hometown for Ultraman Nice. While famous for being one of the largest business centers in the universe, the planet hides a dark secret known by few. *U40: U40 is the hometown of Ultraman Joneus. It is incredibly peaceful and is often called the 'Comet of the Galaxy). *Visitor Grounds: Visitor Grounds is a mysterious planet with very few known information. Legends said that a being of darkness was created there. Project Aqua One of the many attempts in creating a trans-dimensional portal to another universe, Project Aqua is regarded as the most successful yet eventually forgotten effort. After extracting the heart of a Chronorm and the seemingly magical tinkering of Alchemy Stars, the EDL then created a top secret facility somewhere in South America, under the guise of a lake. During their first testing, they managed to capture a meteorite from another universe. Their second test, the crew managed to recover the husk of a futuristic-looking war machine. The third and fourth attempt caused small alien creatures to attack the facility, with minor damages suffered afterwards. On their fifth attempt, they tested a fully charged ion cannon to a planet from another universe, destroying it completely. The Alchemy Stars sixth attempt, caused quite a stir, with rumours of the EDL capturing several 'girls' from another universe. The seventh attempt however, is classified, with the EDL hiding something mysterious behind their backs. No one knows what happens afterwards, although the strange activities on South America and their sudden disappearance and their emplaced limits on tourism might have something to do with it. Project Cure Hunter 18 August 2016 - We have received orders to create a bioweapon capable of hunting illegal weapon dealers and human traffickers. We can only assume that this is because of the rumours spreading around about militias having laser weapons, which was stored in our storages and sold to the police 12 years ago. The Bio-Engineering division might make something useful, instead of normal cows with built-in miniguns, 13 May 2017 - We haven't found any suitable alien or kaiju DNA to be mixed with the human clones. Thus we were forced to negotiate with various world's in order to have a rather potent DNA capable of turning men into hunters. While the Fallout world's FEV (Forced Evolutionary Virus) shows some promise, the retro-futuristic construction and a rather high chance of failure proved to be too risky for us to have. I'm afraid that this project may be cancelled. 8 February 2018 - As I feared, the project is cancelled and we are forced to cancel all of our orders. Looks like the board is much more concerned on anti-kaiju defenses as the monsters have grown diverse and our technology is slowly reaching to a cornerstone, thus making our weapons innefective in the near future. The world may not end soon, but everyone is scared of it. 3 November 2022 - We have received a surprising news. The new director wanted to revive this project to be used as an idol hunter, a bioweapon specifically created to hunt down and kill any 'concert anime girls'. We understand his stance against modernization and our world's social culture is still far behind many worlds but hunting 'concert anime girls' seems to be too overkill for me. Then again, a wise man once said "There's no kill like overkill" and naturally we will follow his orders. 7 November 2022 - After negotiating with various worlds again, we have decided to use the DNA of the XCOM world's Berserker, specifically the XCOM 2 Berserker due to it's rather angry personality and durability. We have also decided to mix it with the Alien from the Alien world (due to it's agility and cunning mind), Predator from the Predator world (due to it's stealth capability and hunter instinct), Rider Shin from the Shin Kamen Rider world (due to it's menacing appearance), Wolverine from the Marvel world (due to his healing factor), and a Mutalisk from the Starcraft world (due to it's lightweight build and airborne capability). We are currently designing the initial concept for the final design. Time will tell if we are able to bring these things to invade and conquer other universes. Project Hopper Project Hopper is EDL's take on a cyborg superhuman soldier. Inspired by the classic TV series, Grasshopper Man, this project involves the sane scientists (around 4) of Alchemy Star's Bio-Engineering division and Mechanized Warfare division. So far, no casualties have been reported and new armor sets (codenamed: Neo and Jack) will be ready in 3 weeks. The current test subjects, Takahashi Jugo and Hayate Ishimori, will not be ready for deployment until 2020. Project Comet Project Comet is an ongoing attempt to create a rocket-powered plane capable of flying in space. After doing some research on rocket powered aircraft (the German Komet), Alchemy Stars decides to create a powerful and fuel efficient rocket engine. There are many reasons why use rocket fuels instead of the fancy 'photon drivers' (we're running out of cash, the Zepellion engine is too expensive to miniaturize, oil is infinite, etc.). Project Nexus Project Nexus is the codename for a group of experimental planes used by GUTS Black Buster Corps. The Black Buster Corps wanted aircrafts that carries heavy firepower while still retaining their trademark stealth systems. This proved to be a difficult task as no factories were able to produce such technologies. Furthermore, the EDL suffered from massive budget cuts in 2005, putting the project on hold until it was re-activated 10 years later. Using reverse-engineered technology from the Pedanian saucers' ability to split into 4 seperate saucers, the Black Buster Corps created the most advanced aircraft ever known to mankind so far. A perfect harmony of stealth and firepower, using a heavily modified and minituarized version of the Zepellion Engine used in the Artdessei and the smallest specium cannon the EDL has ever fielded. The Strike Chester is the aircraft created by the combination of all four Chester aircraft. This flying death machine carries the heaviest and most powerful of all weapons GUTS has ever used. The aircraft is mainly powered by the Zepellion engines of 3 Chester aircrafts, thus allowing it to achieve ridiculous speeds (Mach 5+). The Strike Chester has all of the weapons of all the 4 Chesters: proton missiles, laser cannons, neutron bombs, etc.. This combination aircraft carries the most powerful weapon in GUTS arsenal: Specium Cannon. The Specium Cannon has the power to insta-kill some monsters but it takes 80% of the Zepellion engine's power, temporarily disabling all of the aircraft's propulsion system and making them an easy target as they float harmlessly in air charging their tiny little death cannon. As mentioned above, the Strike Chester is formed by the combination of all four Chester aircrafts. The first plane that forms the cockpit of the Strike Chester is called the Chester Alpha. The Chester Alpha carries laser cannons with decent firepower. It is not the fastest nor the most powerful but it is the stealthiest. The second aircraft that forms the main body of the Strike Chester is the Chester Beta, which carries the neutron bombs and larger laser cannons. The Chester Gamma is the slowest and largest of the group, carrying limitless amounts of proton missiles. The Chester Gamma forms the wings of the Strike Chester. The final touch is the Chester Delta, the fastest but least powerful of the group, carrying the advanced utility tools (radar, targeting system, etc.), the cleverly folded Specium Cannon, and the most powerful Zepellion engine. Somebody tried to fire the Specium Cannon in the Chester Delta with hilarious results. Obviously the plane with the most powerful engine and gun forms the back of the Strike Chester. After some minor damages (a big town) and a small loss of life (100 or so people), the Strike Chester is now officially commissioned by the GUTS Black Buster Corps as their best aircraft for special purposes. Quotes As the name suggests, this section is about various quotes we have written down. *Competition is inevitable - Director of Alchemy Stars Communications and Transport Division, Amir, 2014 *Fear is a natural emotion. If you fear me there's something wrong with you - Alien Bell, 1999 *Fools like you (Mephilas) will only repeat the same mistakes made in the past - Ultraman Nova, 2018 *Life can be unfair at times. I'm used to it now - Amy Serizawa, 2018 *Never ever say that you are your character - A web comic writer, 2010 *Small mistakes may lead to disastrous consequences - Ultraman Great, 1991 *There can only be one winner - EDL Commander, 1998 *They shall know the meaning of fear - EDL Chairman, 1967 *While you see one, I see four - Mr. Pencilcase, EDL Director of ConEn before his house exploded, 1998 *Without effort, you are nothing - Dave Knight, 2018 Replacement Projects It's been known now that some of our equipment are showing their age and as such, we created a program to replace several equipment of ours. So far, the project is going well with several of them showing convincing results. The equipments we're going to replace are: *Ultra Hawk 'Skyranger' : The old bird of EDL has been in service for over 60 years and despite the modifications and improvements we made, it became clear that we can't rely on a very old machine. Several companies created aircrafts that might replace the Skyranger at some point. Replacements includes: **Dragonfly: The Dragonfly is submitted by Advent Industries. The aircraft's design is inspired by, as it's name implies, dragonflies. It has VTOL capabilities and replaces the landing gear with skids instead. Other interesting notes is its stealth capability, lighter material, and increased crew capacity. However, high ranking EDL officers and officials shows disdain to its design, calling it a failed attempt to copy the spirit of the Ultra Hawk. **Goshawk: The Goshawk is submitted by Telako Incorporated. The aircraft design is strangely, inspired by a duck. Like all the contestants, it has VTOL capabilities and it has several advantages none of its competitors have. First, the Goshawk uses hydrogen fuel cells unlike its competitors, which uses standard fuel, allowing it to fly without refuelling for 20 days. Secondly, the Goshawk can carry more weapons compared to its competitors, rivalling that of the attack helicopters and another advantage is its increased crew capacity of 12 people, compared to the Skyranger's 6 crew capacity and the Dragonfly's 8 crew capacity. Its biggest advantage is the fact that it can be modified easily, allowing for a longer lifespan and other stuffs. The EDL has shown great interest in the Goshawk, increasing its possibility to win. **Skyhigher: The Skyhigher is submitted by Yamato Corporation. The aircraft's design is inspired by the 1981 Ultra Hawk, better known as 'Ultra 80', which was lost during a patrol in Antarctica. Like the Ultra Hawk, it has VTOL capabilities and a higher top speed and manouverability compared to the Skyranger, although it can't carry multiple armaments and is much more fragile compared to its competitors. Sleeper Agents There are many sleeper agents of the EDL located around the world. They have no memory of their involvement and will be called into action when needed. Alchemy Stars are mostly responsible for the conditioning of these spies using stolen and reverse engineered alien technology. Spikey One of the strangest creatures made by the seemingly insane minds of Alchemy Star's Bio-Engineering Department, this human-Gromite hybrid-looking humanoid thing is called Spikey due to the spikes located on his back. Apparently the Bio-Engineering Department wanted to test out a human-kaiju hybrid which is of course a breach to the universal rule of human rights. Strangely enough, they managed to bypass through the rules and tested a prisoner waiting for execution to be their guinea pig. * Day 1-4: Prisoner shows no signs of mutation or changes in behaviour. This caused several scientists to literally flip their work tables... Fortunately the UN is generous enough to buy new desks for them. * Day 5-7: Prisoner's blood level has significantly decreased and begins to show strange behaviour in the form of calmness in every situation, even when a loaded gattling gun is aimed to his face. This is still considered unacceptable by several scientists. * Day 8-14: The Prisoner's skin begins to harden and small rocky bumps started to emerge from his back. He also begins to eat lesser and lesser all the time and it turns out that he starts to absorb light as his source of energy. The scientists are still displeased for some reason. * Day 15-20: The Prisoner's skin is almost covered with rocks and the rocky bumps on his backs begins to grow taller. The Prisoner no longer eats food and still shows no signs of aggression. The scientists are not impressed. * Day 21-30: The final process begins and ends with the Prisoner turned into a human-Gromite hybrid humanoid thing. The spikes on his backs stops growing and small crystals begins to form on his back. The scientists somehow considers this as a failure and left him for the EDL to take care of. Spikey was later hired to be a guard for the EDL Australia's Main Base and he has shown no signs of remorse on being turned into the beast he is now. We can say that he's just happy because he got a second chance in life. SS-31 Skullcap As if the Cold War still continues, MAC has recently tested their newest surface-to-surface missile, named Skullcap. The Skullcap is carried by special vehicles that are specifically designed to fire these missiles. There are 5 variations of the Skullcap, all of which can be switched in the middle of a battle without getting outside the vehicle: * Skullcap-A : The standard Skullcap missile. This variation, also called Skull-HE by the testers, is designed for precision strikes using high explosives to destroy the target accurately. * Skullcap-B : The second variation of the Skullcap missile. This variation, also called Skullcap-Scatter by the testers, is designed to split into 12 mini-missiles and rain destruction upon the target. * Skullcap-C : The third variation of the Skullcap missile. This variation, also called Skullcap-Nuke by the testers, is the nuclear version of Skullcap-A. There are plans to make a nuclear version of the Skullcap-B as well. * Skullcap-D : The fourth variation of the Skullcap missile. This variation, also known as Skullcap-Blue by the testers, is designed to destroy naval targets from long distances. * Skullcap-E : The fifth variation of the Skullcap missile. This variation, also known as Skullcap-AA by the testers, is designed to destroy large flying targets. The Skullcap-E travels much faster than the other variations and is unnafected by flares. Super and Legendary Ultras (by the definition of EDL) There has been some confusion among the populace on what is a 'Super Ultra' and a 'Legendary Ultra'. The EDL and Alchemy Stars has finally created a definition on what a Super Ultra and a Legendary Ultra is. * Super Ultras: Super Ultras are the Ultras who has the power outmatching a standard Ultra. The Super Ultras are characterized by their strength and energy potential that allows them to defeat a Level 4 monster or alien. Many of the Super Ultras are fusions of several Ultras. Examples includes: ** Super Ultraman Taro: Ultraman Taro fused with the 6 Ultra Brothers. While it still retains the physical body of Taro, his strength is greatly increased by the power of the Ultra Brothers, allowing them to defeat the original Grand King. ** Ultraman Ginga Victory: A fusion of Ultraman Ginga and Ultraman Victory (Ginga S). This fusion utilizes the powers of the 10 Heisei Ultra Warriors. The combined strength of both Ginga and Victory, with the power of the 10 Heisei Ultras allows them to defeat the fearsome Etelgar, although they were badly beaten by Super Grand King Spector. ** Ultraman Mebius (Phoenix Brave and Infinity): Mebius Phoenix Brave is a fusion of Ultraman Mebius and Ultraman Hikari while Mebius Infinity is a fusion of Mebius and the 6 Ultra Brothers. In Phoenix Brave mode, Mebius and Hikari defeated the evil Alien Empera (twice) while Mebius Infinity defeats U-Killersaurus Neo with ease. Despite the immense strentgh Mebius Infinity has, it is not considered a Legendary Ultra as it lacks God-like powers that other Legendary Ultra has. New Age Mebius has several incredibly overpowered forms though. ** Ultraman Saga: Ultraman Saga is a fusion of Ultraman Cosmos, Ultraman Dyna, and Ultraman Zero. Saga can be considered as one of the weakest Super Ultras partly because it can only match Hyper Zetton. Saga is only capable of defeating Hyper Zetton by using the help of humans, which only enforces the previous statement. ** Ultraman Zero (Shining): This form of the already overpowered Ultraman Zero is between the boundaries of Super or Legendary. However, because Zero's strength is mostly filled with exaggerations, we consider this form as a Super Ultra. * Legendary Ultras: Legendary Ultras are the Ultras that has made a significant impact on a universe. The qualifications to be a Legendary Ultra that they need to have God-like status on their home universe and they need to have God-like powers that can be considered supernatural at best. Examples include: ** Ultraman King: The legendary Ultra from the Nebula M78 universe. Ultraman King (rumoured to be older than the Plasma Spark) rarely makes an appearance on the eyes of a normal Ultra, and his God-like powers (breaking the Ultra Key in half, making a prison out of thin air to lock Belial, etc.) are well known across many Ultra worlds. ** Ultraman Legend: Legend is an Ultra from the Cosmos universe. Legend was a singular Ultra until an incident forces him to split himself into 2 Ultras: Ultraman Cosmos (the attorney) and Ultraman Justice (the jury). He can absorb the beam of a planet destroying superweapon and destroy it with little effort. Several years have passed, and Legend finally has his own body independent of both Cosmos and Justice, and thus he resumed his role as the Rule of the Universe. ** Ultraman Noa: Ultraman Noa is an Ultra from the Nexus universe. The equivalent of Ultraman King and Legend, Noa has travelled to various universes, even to the M78 universe where he fought against Dark Zagi before sealing the rift made by Zagi at the cost of most of his energy, devolving him into Ultraman The Next and Ultraman Nexus, before returning to his normal self. The wing-like ornaments on his back is the Noa Aegis, an item that allows him to access many of his moves and travel through universes. The Industry Around 2 years ago, we received a broadcast from another universe that says something about 'The Industry'. Back then, we lack the knowledge of multiversal conciousness and we were frankly, isolated from the rest. This year however, visitors from different worlds have said that 'The Industry' is slowly expanding and has conquered several Alternate Universes from different worlds. Another rumour is about their ties with the infamous mercenary group, 'STFU' or 'Special Task Force Unit', which sounds more like a curse word than an actual group. Those who have seen them said about their vast numbers of spaceships from small destroyers to gigantic super-warships. Their technology has been known to be far more advanced than one could imagine, with their excessive use of railguns, nuclear missiles, EMP weapons, and ion weapons that are far more advanced than ours. Their leader's identity is known to be a human under the name 'Overlord' but not much is known about him. If 'The Industry' ever reaches this universe, may The Almighty Script save us all. U-2910 The U-2910 is a German attack submarine from World War 2 that mysteriously disappeared after the war ended. The submarine's last mission was to find the location of Atlantis (now considered the oldest hoax ever). The submarine departed early in the morning and reached their destination after Berlin was taken over. Only accompanied by a small tug boat with supplies, the submarine dove hundreds of meters below the sea and disappeared afterwards. The tug boat tried to contact the crew but no responses was heard. The tug boat then travelled to Florida where the crew was captured and the ship is placed on an indefinite hold. The submarine's existence remained unknown to the world as well as it's final mission for over 70 years until a deep sea exploration conducted by the descendants of the crew of the tug boat located the wreck of the U-boat. The submarine's wreck is located around a location in the Atlantic named 'Point Rapture' and stays around there untouched. Even more surprising, the wreck is in close proximity to the ruin of a large underwater city with buildings that looks strikingly similar to those founded in New York City. The city appears to be abandoned with many buildings having collapsed long before the expedition and the EDL is interested with exploring the place. ~ Data Log Saved: 27-11-2016 ~ Ultra Overlord Believe it or not, we have a page of the Ultra Overlord on a seperate computer. V3 Space Cannon One of humanity's greatest ambition is to fly into space but the immense cost and effort we need to create an entire civilization on space makes it impossible for us to realize the dream. After looking through some documents, one of Alchemy Star's Weapons R&D scientist, who also happens to be an expert in WW2 secret weapon projects, proposed an idea to recreate the German V3 supercannon but instead of using it to shell England, it will be used to shoot satellites and small Landers containing at least 3 men into space. He proposes that they should use a super high velocity railgun to fire the packages into space and possibly, extraterrestrial bodies (the Moon, Mars, etc.). The EDL Communications and Transportation division currently has no intentions of making such weapon although time will tell before mankind finally shells space with steel. X-Class Deep Sea Submarine The X-Class Deep Sea Submarine is an experimental submarine created by GUTS UK. In 2013, the EDL limits the amount of sorties the Dolphar 202 can go through, limiting its effectiveness. They then created a competition where the GUTS divisions from around the world could submit their design of a smaller and possibly more effective successor of the Dolphar 202. The X-class submarine is one of them, created as a response to the recent surge of underwater monster activity around the European waters. The X-class submarine is propelled by 2 Keel-Gen. 2 nuclear reactors and 4 Keel-Gen. 1 boilers. This allows the submarine to achieve the speed of around 33 knots underwater. The X-class submarine is armed with 4 torpedo tube launchers, 8 missile pods, 2 nuclear missile silos, and one Super Gravity Cannon. The X-class submarine is equipped with the Echo II radar, DolphI IV sonar, and 3 decoys. The X-class submarine was chosen as one of the three submarines chosen for the Dolphar successor program. The other candidates are the Russian Red October-class and the American Washington-class. The X-class has the advantage of being able to dive deeper than the other competitors at the cost of reduced armament compared to the others due to the thickness of the hull. XM316 Dual Minigun The XM316 Dual Minigun (often called the Boe for some reason) is as the name implies, a pair of miniguns held in each arm. The idea first appeared when some Alchemy Stars members played several FPS games and proposes the idea of a dual minigun for (quote) "more dakka". Thus the XM316 was created and using some cleverly engineered recoil reduction technology, it proved to be effective in destroying targets although there are plans to reduce the weight of the XM316 to allow for a much more mobile deployement on the field. Category:Sentinel 72 Category:Project D